My Renesmee
by kayframe
Summary: She loved him. No, not brother/sister love. Not "best friend" love. No. She was head over heels in love with Jacob Black.


Ok, before we get started,let me just say that this is my first Twilight fan fiction :D I'm just trying my hand at this so it's up to y'all to tell me if I suck or if I should write more Twilight fics. Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting, here's the story!

Also, unfortunately Twilight does not belong to me, I'm not Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

She felt it. It tugged on her heart. Let butterflies loose in her stomach. It was coursing through her veins. It was almost as if gravity was pulling her towards him. She wanted to run to him, tell him how she felt, what she was thinking, show him how much she cared for him. She loved him. No, not brother/sister love. Not "best friend" love. No. She was head over heels in love with Jacob Black.

She's known him since she was born. I know, "Everybody says that!" but he was right there the moment she entered this world. His motives at first were terrible, wanting to kill her for taking away his Bella. But then, he looked into her eyes and his entire world stopped and all that mattered was her... Or so she's told. But she was just a baby. I mean he must've meant he loved her like family. And that he would always protect her. Yes, she wishes at some times that he wasn't so over protective, but hey, he was her Jacob, and that's all that mattered.

When the "war" with the Volturi started, his first though was Nessie (the nickname he gave her that Bella still hates to this day). Anything he could protect her, keep her out of harms way, and he would do just that for her. Anything.

He knew from the start that as she started to get older, he would start to fall for her. She grew more and more beautiful everyday and he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have someone like her to love... Maybe some day she would return those feelings, but for now, he would have to settle for "best friend, brother, protector."

She sees the way he's been looking at her. He's somehow different. A good kind of different, she decides. She takes this as a good sign and makes the decision to finally confront him. Weather he feels the same way or not, she doesn't care because she loves him no matter what.

He looks at her and smiles. Those eyes, that made him fall for her. She smiled back at him, he eyes sparkling. He wanted to reach out and hold her. Just hold her and never let go. He decided against it... For now.

What he did decide was that he would tell her. Tell her about imprinting and how it evolved into so much more than brotherly-sisterly love. He had completely fallen for Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

This was it. She opened her door, looked around to make sure no one was home (everyone was out hunting) and ventured into Jacobs room. She knocked lightly on his door with her tiny hands. Though she was now 21, she still had the appearance of an 18 year old. His door cracked open as he smiled and let her in.

"I was just about to come talk to you," Jacob said in that voice that made her melt.

"Oh really now?" She asked cheekily. "And what, may I ask, did you want to talk about?"

He smiled, "Well," he started. As he tried to find the words, his face turned serious. He continued, "Remember when I told you that I would always be here for you? No matter what you needed, a brother, a friend, a protector." She nodded, not knowing where he was going with this, "Well, there was one part I left out."

She gave him a puzzled look as he continued by saying simply, "Lover." At this she had to blush. "I understand if you don't feel the way that I do or if you just need time, I just... I really needed to tell you."

Renesmee placed her hand on his cheek and showed him everything she though and felt over the last few days. He smiled at her and when she took her hand away, he pulled her into his arms in a warm embrace. His arms were wrapped protectively around her waist and her tiny arms were placed gently around his neck as they both leaned in.

"I love you Jacob." She whispered when their lips were mere centimeters apart.

"I love you too Renesmee." He told her, "My Renesme." Jacob whispered before their lips met in a slow, soft kiss.


End file.
